Episode 2735 (16th August 2000)
Plot Paddy’s in a critical condition after his accident at Home Farm. Mandy waits anxiously beside his hospital bed and urges the doctor for news. She’s informed that Paddy could have brain damage. Kelly is getting bored with her nine-to-five life in the village and when Roy tells her about Ned’s offer – for the pair to move to Ibiza – she’s thrilled with the idea. It’s Sam’s birthday, but Zak is in no mood to celebrate. Sam sulks about his father’s behaviour, and Lisa’s caught in the middle. Ashley confides in Zoe about lying to Bernice about the job the bishop offered him. Zoe makes it clear that she shares no remorse for him. Kathy’s a little hurt when Roy tells her about his and Kelly’s plans. As with the pair gone, Kathy will have no more family in the village. Mandy confides in Adam about her absence when Paddy’s accident occurred. Adam reassures her that the accident isn’t her fault and the two make amends and put the past behind them. Ashley attends the interview and is taken aback when he’s offered the job. As Mandy opens up about her misfortunes to a motionless Paddy, he awakens from his semi-coma, and she is overjoyed with happiness. Kelly is lacking enthusiasm at the Haulage and receives a scolding from Chris. This is the final straw for her, and she tells Chris to stick his job and walks out. Scott tries to con Frankie for a repair on her car. But she is no stranger to mechanical work and puts him in his place. Adam comes to visit Paddy after he’s regained consciousness. Mandy prompts the lads to make amends, and they call their conflict truths. While Frankie is giving Lady Tara a lift home, Tara is very rudely outspoken to her and Frankie throws her out and leaves her in the road. Ollie tells Sean that she was present when Paddy’s accident happened and that she blames herself. Sean is furious and confronts Lady Tara. Telling her that the accident could have happened to Ollie and he should call the police, but Lady Tara shows no sign of guilt. Ashley finally tells Bernice about the job, and she is lost for words. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kelly Glover - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Adam Forrester - Tim Vincent *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Frankie Smith - Madeleine Bowyer *Lady Tara Thornfield - Anna Brecon *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns Guest cast *Nurse Fox - Emma-Jane Gardner *Doctor Walters - Ava Hunt *Claire Hughes - Jill Heron Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Vicarage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Kathy's Diner - Dining area *Tate Haulage - Office *Windsors - Forecourt *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Ollie's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Grounds *Unknown building in Hotten - Interview room Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,005,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2000 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes